Walking Dead: After
"After" is the title to the ninth episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Robert Kirkman based upon the Image Comics comic book series ''The Walking Dead'' by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, February 9th, 2014 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: After" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is included on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on February 10th, 2014. * This episode had a viewership of 15.8 million people. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead after the mid-season break. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead to air in 2014. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This is the sixth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. It is his second episode from season four. He previously directed "30 Days Without an Accident". His next episode is "Us". * This is the sixth episode of The Walking Dead where Robert Kirkman is credited as a writer. It is his second episode from season four. He previously wrote the script for "Isolation". His next episode is "Strangers". * This is the only time in the series that you see Mike and Terry as living people; scenes take place in flashback only. * Hershel Greene appears as a severed head only in this episode. The head was an animatronic prop that was also seen on the episode of "The Talking Dead" talk show that corresponds to this episode. * First appearance of Andre Anthony - Michonne's son. * Carl Grimes develops a fondness for pudding in this episode. Allusions * Carl Grimes makes reference to Shane Walsh in this episode. Shane was Rick Grimes' former partner and best friend, who eventually turned on him and tried to kill. Rick defended himself by stabbing Shane in the stomach. When Shane turned into a walker, Carl Grimes shot him in the head. * Hershel Greene was beheaded by The Governor in "Too Far Gone". * Michonne's walkers first appeared in the season two episode, "Beside the Dying Fire" in a cameo appearance at the end of the episode. They made their first full appearance (well, as full as these guys are ever going to get) in the season three premiere, "Seed". Bloopers * When Carl Grimes is talking to an unconscious Rick, telling him about how he lured the walkers away, he puts his coat on the back of the couch. For the rest of the scene the shape of the coat on the couch changes multiple times as the camera angle changes. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "After"; Episode Goofs. * When Carl Grimes approaches the white house with the solar powered light in his hand, he is holding it so that his thumb and index fingers are pointing to the top of the light. When the camera angle changes, and Carl is trying to knock down the door, his thumb and index fingers are now pointing to the bottom of the light where the stake goes into the ground. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "After"; Episode Goofs. Quotes * Michonne: Michonne: I've never seen a gorilla drive a car before, but if you put it in a museum, I'm not going to call it art. .... * Carl Grimes: It's a strong knot, clove hitch. Shane taught me. Remember him? * Rick Grimes: Yeah, I remember him. I remember him ever day. Is there something else you want to say to me? .... * Rick Grimes: Wait outside, okay? Keep watch. * Carl Grimes: You keep watch. You can barely stand, I'm not going to let you go in there alone. * Rick Grimes: Excuse me? * Carl Grimes: We've done this before. I'm gonna help you clear it. You should just let me do it myself. * Rick Grimes: Let's go. .... * Michonne: Mike, I miss you. I missed you even when I was with you. Back at the camp. It wasn't you who did it. You were wrong, because I'm still here. And you could be too, and he could be...I know the answer. I know why. .... * Rick Grimes: You shouldn't have risked it, going out there like that. It's dangerous. * Carl Grimes: I was careful. * Rick Grimes: It's good that you found more food. * Carl Grimes: I found even more, but I ate it. * Rick Grimes: What was it? * Carl Grimes: A hundred and twelve ounces of pudding. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:Colt Python